The Greatest Gift of All
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: LWW. A few days after their coronation, Lucy sneaks away to the beach for some peace and quiet. When Edmund finds her, they have an unexpected conversation and Lucy gets a change of perspective on a certain gift from Father Christmas. Sibling fluff, No Slash. Oneshot.


**A/N Hi Fellow Fans! This is my first (completed) Chronicles of Narnia story; I'm really excited to post this little ****one shot. The idea just popped into my head the other day and I ran with it; I figure this is a totally plausible conversation and therefore I consider it canon. I haven't come across any fanfics addressing this particular topic, but if anyone knows of any I'd love to read them. Any feedback/constructive criticism is welcome, especially since this is my first story for this fandom.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**The Greatest Gift of All**

The marble walls of Cair Paravel gleamed in the light of the setting sun, shining out like a beacon on the edge of the Eastern Sea—a crown atop the massive white cliffs rising out of the ocean. All around the castle grew ancient trees, their glittering green foliage spilling down the hillside and spreading like a beautiful fan across the land of Narnia. The forest swept right up to the beach nestled at the foot of the looming cliffs, where a little red-haired figure in a blue dress sat with her toes in the sand.

Queen Lucy sighed happily as she gazed across the water, a small hand shielding her eyes from the warm sun. It was blissfully quiet down here, the only sounds stemming from the birds and the tiny waves lapping at the shore. The youngest Narnian ruler had stolen away from the castle nearly an hour ago and come down to the beach hoping to get a slight break from it all. While she was undoubtedly happy here, being a monarch was not exactly a relaxing pastime—especially when older siblings were involved.

As if the thought had magically conjured the real thing, Lucy heard the voice of a certain brother behind her. "Ah, there you are Lu!" Turning, she watched as Edmund stepped out from between the rustling trees and walked across the pebbles towards her. "Peter and Susan were wondering where you slipped off to, going on about how it's almost time for supper, etc. I offered to come look, figured it would delay the lecture at least a little bit." The black-haired king stopped next to Lucy, looking around properly for the first time. "Oh, it's so beautiful. I can see why you came down here." Edmund smiled at her, and Lucy returned the gesture. _He seems far happier now than when we were in England, _she thought; noting how his eyes sparkled again and his whole body seemed lighter, more alive. _As if he's stepped out of the shadows. He's changed so much since we came to Narnia, and entirely for the better._

"May I join you?"

The question brought the queen out of her reverie, and she nodded. "Please do." Edmund flopped down beside her, and the two siblings enjoyed a few quiet moments looking out across the water; whose stillness was broken occasionally by the far-off leaping of joyful mermaids.

Turning to look at her brother, Lucy's smile disappeared when she saw his admiring gaze and followed it down to the slim dagger belted around her hips. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about this gift from Father Christmas, which had come when she and her two oldest siblings were racing through the frozen landscape to find Aslan. Without Edmund. Meeting Father Christmas had been a bright light during those terrible few days, and though it wasn't exactly logical Lucy felt bad that Edmund hadn't gotten to meet him too, felt guilty that he alone of the four monarchs did not bear a gift from the legendary figure. And seeing the look on Edmund's face now made the red-head's insides squirm a little. Pulling the dagger off her belt, she cradled it for a moment, running her fingers over the red leather sheath and the gold lion's head on the hilt.

"Edmund?"

Dark brown eyes turned to her inquisitively. "Yes Lucy?"

She swallowed. "Are you, are you um"—_jealous_, she thinks, but doesn't say—"are you disappointed that you didn't get a gift from Father Christmas, like the rest of us?"

To her surprise, Edmund shook his head and smiled. "No Lucy. I think the gifts from Father Christmas are wonderful, and I'm of course very grateful for them. It's been barely a week since you saved my life with that cordial at Beruna; and Peter's sword and Susan's bow have certainly proven their use. True, I would have enjoyed receiving a gift, and I hope I can meet Father Christmas one day; but I'm not disappointed or envious or anything." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "You see Lucy, I've already been given the greatest gift of all—when Aslan laid his life down for me at the Stone Table." The new queen's eyes widened, she hadn't put the pieces together that way, and she felt slightly ashamed for not having realized sooner. It made perfect sense, and she knew that in Edmund's place she'd feel the same. "It's all I could ever want and more than I would ever ask for rolled together. His sacrifice is both my greatest debt and highest honor."

Lucy looked at Edmund in awe as he finished speaking. In that moment he didn't seem at all like a young boy, holding as he did what she imagined was the wisdom of a great king. "Of course," she breathed, "I understand, you're absolutely right. He really did give you the greatest gift of all." Smiling softly, Edmund wrapped an arm around his little sister, who rested her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"I'm really glad you're here Edmund."

"Me too Lucy. Me too."


End file.
